


Under the Sea

by HappyHazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Deep Sea Mermaids, F/M, M/M, RUH ROH, bruh, complete annihilation, dark little mermaid, deep sea monsters, fish!yamaguchi, havoc - Freeform, scared!tsukishima, seriously someone help him, this isnt really the little mermaid but takes themes from it, this only focuses of these two characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHazuki/pseuds/HappyHazuki
Summary: Kei let out a yelp as something wrapped around his ankle and stopped him. Everything happened in less than a second- him trying to get it off and being jolted down. The water got darker and darker as it pulled him deeper and deeper. The pressure constantly increased as he “fell” incredibly fast, making his brain feel like it was about to explode.Simplest to say, Kei never made it back to the boat.





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I haven't posted in forever but I've been working off and on with this chapter for about a year. This fic has a ton of original background characters not mentioned, like, ever after they first show up because this story focuses on Kei and Tadashi specifically. I might change Tsukishima's [oof] later on to Yachi because idk I love her and usually don't write with her. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for reading!

At first glance, you wouldn’t expect Tsukishima Kei to be the person who’s obsessed with dinosaurs and other ancient creatures. The tall, stony-faced university student that intimidated most with just a look really was intrigued by the fascinating history of life before mammals. Being in love with the study since he was a child, he of course decided to pursue his dream of being a paleontologist  into his young adult life. Now in his second year of the courses, he was most excited to be on the “studious travels” with his associates and friends in the field as well. 

Kei was not that sociable, but in a group with others who shared the same enthusiasm for dinosaurs he could be tolerable and not as bluntly rude and antisocial as he normally was (as silly as it sounds, they were all rather serious about the subject of dinosaurs). Of course, he wasn’t one to go on large group outings, but it was summer and they were young. 

Why else would they be on a ship nearing the Mariana Trench? 

Now, it’s common knowledge that when one is in a plain diving suit they can not just swim down into the trench. The group of eight were only swimming near it, on the line of which it follows. They figured that there wouldn’t be some brand-new discovery made by them, but they still hoped to see things that piqued their interests. Maybe a wrecked ship, or fossil, or anything really. So here they were, discussing extinct sea-creatures and whether the possibility of them existed was plausible or not. 

Although not really joining in on the debate, Kei listened and laughed along with the others when someone was proved wrong or brought up a point that made absolutely no sense. He instead looked over at the moving water and how the boat was slowing. The others noticed as well, making sure their wetsuits were on properly before the person driving the boat helped each of them put on the rest of the gear. The students listened as he explained to them the limit of their oxygen and how deep they should go before stopping. Kei had read up on diving the day before, so he sort of tuned out when he also talked about staying together. 

When falling backwards into the water, he thought about his own opinions on prehistoric life still thriving in the deep waters of the trench. Although he wanted to believe that things such as Thalassomedons and Tylosaurus and Mosasaurus had all come together to congregate and live at the bottom of the Mariana Trench, but it was so unlikely that there was just no way they still existed. People of course could make conspiracies and far-fetched ideas about deep sea life, but unless technology evolved enough, nobody could know. Therefore, he assumed that they went extinct just like everything else. 

Now wasn’t the time for thinking too hard on the subject, though. Now, it was time to explore underwater life for what it was during this time period. 

Of course some of the guys fooled around for a while, but in all seriousness they were all enthralled by the vastness of what it was like. It had gotten significantly darker and colder than under the surface, but they could still see each other and had lights. They were soon reaching the furthest they were advised to go, seeing fish now and then in schools as they hung around mountains of underwater rock. 

Kei was observing a formation of coralline algae when it first happened. 

“Hey, Toyama, was that you?” 

“What?” 

“You didn’t just touch my leg?”   
Their voices were a little muffled, but the conversation was heard by the others enough to worry them. 

“It was probably just a fish or a plant.” Kei looked up, barely seeing the others. 

Toyama sighed, “Yeah, that’s- what the fuck?” Pushing off the wall, he swam above. 

“What?”   
“I felt something touch me. That wasn’t a goddamn fish.”   
_Dear god…_ He thought. _Once you spook one, everyone else gets scared too._

There were several other cries when his seven other friends had all been touched by something that scared them. 

“Hey, I want to go back up. We’ve been down for an hour anyways. If Hayashi was right about Megalodons still existing down here, I don’t want to be the first to go. The others agreed, starting to swim up. 

“Tsukishima! Aren’t you coming?”   
“I’m not scared by kelp. I’ll come up in a little,” he responded, watching the others warily start swimming back up. 

He exhaled. Was everyone else really so immature that they got scared by something so simple as a plant or a fish? Megalodons don’t exist anymore, they shouldn’t be so childish. Everyone was studying paleontology, certainly they should have enough common sense to understand that such things just didn’t exist anymore. 

Continuing looking around in the somewhat dark ocean water, Kei was calmed by the silence. It was a rather desolate area, after all. Looking at his watch from underwater, he decided to swim up and join the others in a little bit. He still had a little under half of a tank left, which was enough to make it back to the boat. 

Kei thought for a moment before hearing something. Turning his head suddenly and expecting to see a friend or fish, he was a little surprised when there was nothing there. The bizarre scratching noise must have been his imagination. He hadn’t been jumpy like the others, but his heart started beating faster. The noise came again, from below him in the even darker waters. Now, blood was pumping loudly in his ears, even though Kei knew it was most likely just some sea creature or plant scraping against the wall. 

Even knowing this, he decided to swim back up now, just in case. Pushing off the rocks with his feet, he was surprised when he felt it. Kei let out a yelp as something wrapped around his ankle and stopped him. What the fuck?   
Everything happened in less than a second- him trying to get it off and being jolted down. The water got darker and darker as it pulled him deeper and deeper. The pressure constantly increased as he “fell” incredibly fast, making his brain feel like it was about to explode. 

Simplest to say, Kei never made it back to the boat. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

When regaining consciousness, there were two things wrong: Kei couldn’t breathe and his head hurt so much- the worst migraine he had ever had. There were other things wrong with the scenario, of course. The empty darkness and freezing water, the fact that he had no idea where he was, and for once in his life Kei actually felt terrified. 

Taking a breath in, water filled his lungs and he started to choke. 

_ Am I going to drown?  _

_ Where am I?  _

_ I’m never going to see anyone again! _

_ They’ll never find my body!  _

_ What happened to my diving suit?  _

On the brink of having a panic attack and losing consciousness again, he could suddenly breathe. Wheezing and wanting to vomit, Kei still had no idea what was happening, but then he saw it. 

Small flecks of light rushed past in front of him. 

_ What was that?  _

He could hear water being swirled as well. What was there? 

Then, he saw more of it. Whatever the  _ fuck _ it was swam closer, coming face-to-face with him. There were noises and clicks, similar to what dolphins sounded like, but no other sounds. 

It began to light up. 

The body of the creature seemed to glow with (if Kei’s mind wasn’t in shambles right now, he would understand that it was bioluminescence) the stuff inside glow-sticks. He could make out a face, and that’s when he screamed. 

Both the creature and Kei were scared, the noise startling whatever the heck it was and himself not understanding what was right there. Just a split second of seeing its face was enough to freak him out. I mean, it was  _ humanoid _ . 

The face had dark eyes, eyes with glowing irises. That was the most he made out, but the shape of its face was definitely humanoid.  
Now, Kei’s worry was where it was. The light had shut off, only the speckles remaining and constantly moving. Wildly turning his head and looking for it, he was grabbed from behind. He screeched again, hating the feeling of whatever this thing had for skin. He tried kicking it, but didn’t feel legs. There was just a… a long torso? What?   
- _Stop! I’m sorry!-_

Kei froze upon hearing the voice in his head. 

- _ I was trying to figure out your language to translate!-  _

What..?   
- _Please don’t be scared! I can feel your heart beating faster than it should_ \- 

He couldn’t form words in his mouth. Was this thing… speaking in his head? Why the fuck was it telling him to calm down? What the fuck was going on?   
- _Are you okay? I just wanted to say hello.-_

Thrashing in its arms, Kei finally decided to respond. “By dragging me to the bottom of the ocean?!” 

Facing it, he saw a blurred baffled expression on the creature. Everything about this was wrong, he just wanted to go home. 

- _ The others left… That’s the farthest up I’ve ever gone, I didn’t know I would startle you.- _

“Are you serious? You’re a demon from hell! And now I’m never going home!” 

The arms relaxed in a surprised manner. What, did Kei hurt its feelings? It didn’t matter if it even  _ had  _ feelings. He needed to  _ get home now _ . 

- _ I’ve never seen a human up close.. I-I just wanted to see a new species. No one has ever brought a real human down before _ \- 

It let go of him now, a swirl of water pushing Kei aside. Bizarre clicks and deep squeals echoed around as he saw the speckles swim around him. Kei tried to focus on the size, confused at how it seemed to be several meters long. It’s body looked sort of like one of a shark or whale. What sort of creature under the sea could speak in his head? 

“What are you? Why can I breathe? Where did you take me?” He asked, cringing at himself for asking so many questions. 

The monster swirled back to him, the front humanoid part coming closer to his face. When it was near, he began to recognize features and such. Its large eyes studied him and its mouth opened slightly, revealing long and thin teeth. 

- _ I put you in a life circle. As long as I allow it, you will be able to breathe indefinitely and maintain the right air pressure you need to survive. I can still touch you and you can interact with things. But this circle will only stay as long as I want it to. We’re almost at my home, which is where I was bringing you to.-  _

Grabbing him around the waist, it started swimming fast in a certain direction that Kei was too startled to yell out. Closing his eyes tight, he felt the cold water against them as it kept swimming. This was not what he had assumed this trip would go. Kei thought about how he and his friends were going out to lunch when they got back, but now they must be searching for him. Did they presume him as dead? The skin of the creature was cool and smooth, similar to that of a whale. Besides that, it didn’t… look that much like a whale. Everything about this creature seemed problematic to studies done in the field of marine biology. How could something both humanoid and that of a monster survive at the bottom of a trench that no man could survive in? Kei even wondered how he was still alive. The creature had spoken of a… “life circle”; both a vague and blunt name. 

Everything was dark and cold. It wasn’t as freezing to him as it should have been, but Kei almost wished he had a jacket. The thing continued to hold him tightly and swim, making the clicks and squeals again. This entire situation was rather terrifying, but things felt even more unnerving when clicks and squeals came from all around. Suddenly, those specks that covered the one grabbing him appeared in different places above and around him, taking the shape of other giant beings swimming in the dark. Once again, Kei shut his eyes and prayed to whatever god out there that this was all a dream. 

The swimming came to a slow and its arms released him. Moving out quickly, Kei looked around and could make out glowing silhouettes. Even without his glasses, he understood. What was in front of him was both incredibly breathtaking and well…  almost ghastly. A pit was felt in his chest as he couldn’t exactly process any of this. 

It was an entire city, sitting right there at the bottom of the trench.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, clowns! So this is kind of a test fic to see if I'm ready to go back to regularly uploading and writing fanfiction. Sadly, I'm not really a huge anime fan anymore asbkaeckjh but I do still keep up with a couple. I'm writing a real book at the moment and if you guys like this, I might put that on hold and finish this first.   
> So yeah! If you like this and want me to continue, please tell me! If no one really likes it, I'll probably delete and not write for a while unless I get some brilliant idea. I'm really not sure if I wanna keep writing fanfic so much, but thank you for reading anyways!!  
> Thank you so much for any kudos, comments, and bookmarks! They help with motivation so much and every author is thirsty for feedback, even if they don't wanna admit it lmao  
> Have a lovely morning, afternoon, evening, or night!  
> ~Remember to drink your water and take your pills~


End file.
